imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Runway Project 1
Runway Project 1 was the first season of Runway Project, an online reality game series by ImANewUser Productions modeled after the reality-competition program Project Runway. Season 1 Contestants Designers The 12 fashion designers competing in the first season were: Note 1: Ian withdrew for personal reasons at the beginning of Episode 4. Maria & Stacy, who were originally eliminated in Episode 3, competed for his spot in the competition. Models The 12 models competing in the first season were: Season 1 Challenges : Limegreen background and WINNER means the designer won Runway Project. : Teal background and ADV means the designer advanced to Fashion Week. : Blue background and WIN means the designer won that challenge. : Turquoise background and HIGH means the designer had the second highest score for that challenge. : Light blue background and HIGH means the designer had one of the highest scores for that challenge, but did not win. : Pink background and LOW means the designer had one of the lowest scores for that challenge, but was not eliminated. : Orange background and LOW means the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. : Red background and OUT means the designer lost and was out of the competition. : Yellow background and WD means the designer withdrew from the competition. : The model was the winner of Runway Project. : The model wore the winning designer's outfit. : The model wore the losing designer's outfit. : The model was brought back into the competition. : The model withdrew from the competition. : The model was out of Runway Project. Designer Legend * Ashley Iocco: AI * Chima Simone: CS * Flavor Flav: FF * Ian Pollack: IP * Maria Ho: MH * Michelle Galdenzi: MG * Ruben Studdard: RS * Rudy Boesch: RB * Stacy Rotner: SR * Todd Herzog: TH * Trishelle Cannatella: TC * Uli Herzner: UH Episode Summaries Episode 1: You Are What You Wear Original Airdate: January 4, 2013 The designers had to make an outfit that best expressed their point of view as a designer. Designers had a "budget" of $200 and 48 hours to complete this challenge. The winner received immunity, as well as an advantage for the next challenge. * Guest Judge: Britney Spears :WINNER: Flavor Flav :ELIMINATED: Ruben Episode 2: It's In The Signs Original Airdate: January 8, 2013 The designers had to create a couture gown inspired by one of the 12 signs of the Western zodiac. For winning the previous challenge, Flavor Flav had the option between two zodiac signs. Designers had a "budget" of $250 and 48 hours to complete this challenge. The zodiac sign assignments are as follows: * Guest Judge: Gretchen Barretto (as Ashi Behati) :WINNER: Flavor Flav :ELIMINATED: Chima Episode 3: In Fighting Shape Original Airdate: January 14, 2013 The designers were divided into two teams of five. Each team had to create a 5-piece collection inspired by one of two popular video games: Mortal Kombat and Tekken. For being the top designers in the previous challenge, Flavor Flav & Todd acted as team captains. Designers had a team "budget" of $1300 and 96 hours to complete this challenge. For the first 48 hours, judge Ramsay offered advice and ideas to both teams. The teams are as follows: * Guest Judges: Gretchen Barretto (as Ashi Behati), Samantha Brown :WINNER: Rudy :ELIMINATED: Maria, Stacy Episode 4: GaGa For Fashion Original Airdate: January 24, 2013 The designers had to design a concert-ready outfit for recording artist Lady GaGa. Maria & Stacy competed to return in the game, while the other 7 competed for Immunity in the next challenge. Designers had a "budget" of $350 and 48 hours to complete this challenge. * Guest Judge: Lady GaGa :WITHDREW: Ian :WINNER: Flavor Flav :RETURNED: Maria Episode 5: It's Good For Your Body Original Airdate: January 30, 2013 The designers had to design an outfit that is completely made of five fruits of their choosing. In a twist, however, two of the fruits the designer chose were to be given to the designer standing to their right at the time of the challenge. Designers had a "budget" of $300 and 48 hours to complete this challenge. * Guest Judge: Martha Stewart :WINNER: Maria :ELIMINATED: Trishelle Episode 6: It's A Sin Against Fashion! Original Airdate: February 4, 2013 The designers had to create a cocktail dress inspired by one of the seven deadly sins, for a night out on the town. Designers had a "budget" of $200 and 72 hours to complete this challenge. The deadly sin assignments are as follows: * Guest Judge: Janice Dickinson :WINNER: Uli :ELIMINATED: Ashley Episode 7: Gone For The Holidays Original Airdate: February 11, 2013 The designers had to create a party look inspired by one of 6 holidays available for choosing. Designers had a "budget" of $150 and 72 hours to complete this challenge. The holiday assignments are as follows: * Guest Judge: Nathan Jolliffe :WINNER: Flavor Flav :ELIMINATED: Maria Episode 8: Don't Steal My Look! Original Airdate: February 19, 2013 The designers had to create a ball gown inspired by an original gown another designer made within 24 hours. Designers had a "budget" of $300 (and an additional $200 once the second part of the challenge was revealed) and 48 hours to complete this challenge. The dress assignments are as follows: * Guest Judge: Tania Khan :WINNER: Flavor Flav :ELIMINATED: Uli Episode 9: The Elements Of Success Original Airdate: February 27, 2013 The designers had to create an avant-garde look and a companion piece inspired by one of the four elements. Designers had a "budget" of $700 and 72 hours to complete this challenge. The element assignments are as follows: * Guest Judges: Martha Stewart, Barack Obama :ADVANCED: Flavor Flav, Michelle & Todd :ELIMINATED: Rudy Episode 10: Finale Original Airdate: March 6, 2013 For the final challenge, the designers had to create a 4-piece collection to show for Fashion Week. Designers had a "budget" of $2000 and 168 hours to complete this challenge. * Guest Judges: Nathan Jolliffe, Deana Uppal :WINNER: Flavor Flav :1ST RUNNER-UP: Michelle :2ND RUNNER-UP: Todd External Links * Runway Project 1 on FGC Category:Runway Project